Thomas Elliot
' Thomas "Tommy" Elliot' known otherwise as ''Hush ''was from the Elliot Family of Gotham City. He was a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne and later became one of his deadliest enemies, helping Lincoln March and the Cluemaster calculate an entire gigantic plot to take him down. Biography Born into the rich Elliot Family of great fame and prestige, Thomas Elliot hated his father, Roger. The drunkard would constantly abuse him and beat him, despite him being the only child. His mother never defended him and only taught him quotes of Aristotle to try and teach him strategy. Hating his parents, he was never thankful that they taught him resliency and strategy as the never did anything loving for him. Tommy's only reprive was his best friend Bruce, who was a mirror opposite: an only child with down to Earth parents who loved him. Tommy cared for Bruce like a brother, seeing him as the only good thing in his life. Eventually, though, Tommy had enough and tried to kill his parents by damaging the brakes in their car. Only his mother survived the experience and she came out a frail and introverted woman who had a constant desire to keep her son close. Growing angrier and angrier by day, Tommy began to hate Bruce when his parents were murdered and refused to believe that the life of his best friend could be worse without adults holding him down. Although he always stayed friendly towards Bruce, Tommy's relationship with Peyton Riley of the Irish Mafia earned the ire of his mother. Having enough, Tommy killed his mother, got the Mafia to cover it up and finally began to live out the life that he wanted to. Nonethless, a damaged soul, Tommy eventually snapped when he learned Bruce had used his fame and fortune to become the Batman. Deranged and angered that somebody he cared for like a brother would squander his fortune and not tell him such a secret, Tommy began to plot an unneeded revenge. Attempting to take out the Batman, Hush, like the many before him, failed. Retreating, Hush began to calculate his next move. Recruiting the Cluemaster to his scheme, Tommy also corrupted Jason Bard and sent out Carmine Falcone to try and rebuild the Mob in Gotham. Hush started his games by using the resources of the Club of Villains and getting Dr. Mangavarite to make a man look like Gonzolo Dominiguez and Dr. Falsario to create a toxin that would manipulate Jim Gordon. Sending the Dominiguez look alike to Gotham, Tommy managed to frame Gordon for the manslaughter of several hundreds on a Gotham City metro train. He then had Falcone and the Penguin ruin each other's organizations enough to allow Bard to take them down. When Stephanie Brown walked in on Hush conversing with the Cluemaster, he hordered the man to murder his own daughter, which surprisingly, Cluemaster agreed to do. Hush finally involved himself physically when he attacked Alfred Pennyworth in Wayne Manor, injected Fear Toxin into the brain of the butler. Abilities One of the most smart, forward and calculating minds, Hush was arguably the most dangerous foe of the Batman aside from perhaps maybe the Joker and Bane. One of the greatest marksmen of his generation, Hush's skill rivaled and in some instances, exceeded that of Deadshot and Deathstroke as well. While he was great with weaponry, Hush was not as formidable a fighter, but he planned out his moves so that he would never need to end up in a physical fight. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain